


"No, Sora, I'm not sick," Riku says, like a liar

by Kaddi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV: Sora, a small sickfic in which nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-21 23:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: "I think you're getting sick." Sora plucks the book from Riku's hands, his eyes briefly scanning the title. More poetry."No," Riku insists.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	"No, Sora, I'm not sick," Riku says, like a liar

It isn't often that Riku gets sick. Sora could probably count the number of times on two hands – or one if he felt adventurous and only included the times their parents actually got them to stay home and not sneak out. Sick or not, they had a bad habit of climbing into each others rooms when they shouldn't. So when Sora gets home and sees Riku lying on the couch, a blanket pulled tightly around his shoulders and a book all but forgotten on his lap, the first thing he does is ask: "Are you getting sick?"

Riku looks up at him blearily, struggling to keep his eyes open. Instead of the small smile Sora is so accustomed to, Riku lets his head fall back against the backrest, averting his eyes. "No," he drawls.

"I think you're getting sick." Sora plucks the book from Riku's hands, his eyes briefly scanning the title. More poetry.

"No," Riku insists. He reaches out to take the book back, but Sora twists away from his sluggish movements and puts it face-down on the table behind him. 'Not sick', yeah, right. Then he would have easily snatched it back the moment Sora took it – Riku is oddly protective of his poetry. Sora never pries but he burns with curiousity.

"You should get some rest," he says.

For once, Riku doesn't argue. He just sighs heavily and hefts himself up, throwing the blanket over Sora's head. Then he leaves, almost dragging his feet. Without Riku, the living room immediately feels colder, so Sora cuddles into the warm blanket with a smile.

  


  


The next morning, the sunrise breaking through the dawn is what wakes Sora and he remembers how much it sucks to not wake up to Riku around him. Usually, Riku gently shakes him awake. Today, he has to get out of bed all by himself. He ties his blanket around his shoulders and waddles to the kitchen. Riku isn't there either; sometimes, he lets Sora sleep in and tries his hand at making breakfast. Guess this is another thing he'll do alone, then. Riku looked awful yesterday so he deserves some more sleep anyway. If Riku's really coming down with something, he'll have to cancel their plans for today, though.... Well, there's still enough time to decide on that. His stomach grumbles – breakfast first.

He prepares porridge and while that cooks, he cuts some of the fresh fruit he bought on the farmer's market yesterday. The fruit goes in one bowl, the porridge in two others. He piles it on a tray along with two glasses of milk before he trudges to Riku's room. They sleep together more often than not, yet they each have their own room. To store memorabilia in, as a place to retreat to, to have twice the blankets and mattresses to use for a sleepover in the living room.

  


Riku's room is as cold as ever when he nudges the door open, although the window is closed for once to keep out the crisp morning air. He was fine with his t-shirt and shorts in every other part of the house, but the moment he steps inside, it's like entering another climate. He doesn't mind the temperature when he can cuddle with Riku, no matter how hard it makes getting up in the morning. Now, though, Sora puts the tray aside and turns on the heater, rubbing the goosebumps lining his bare arms, as he makes his way over to the bed. He can't see Riku, covered by so many blankets that not even his hair is peeking out.

"Riku?"

He puts one hand on the tallest point of the blanket mountain and shakes it gently. That nets him a reaction, a quiet whine that proves Riku is still alive. He digs through the blankets until finally Riku's head is free. Riku blinks up at him, sweat flattening his hair. His eyes light up when he realizes it's Sora and a smile appears on his face. Sora snickers.

"So much for not getting sick, huh?"

The smile slips from Riku's face and he sharpens his face into a wobbly frown.

"I'm not," he croaks.

Sora grins, kneeling down next to the bed so they're on eye level. "My mistake. Then I'm sure you don't want the porridge I made...?"

From somewhere within the blankets Riku's hand shoots out and paws at Sora. Once he gets a grasp on his shirt, Riku drags himself upwards into a sitting position. The blankets fall to pool around his waist. Seems like Riku didn't change out of his clothes yesterday before falling asleep. He's wearing the same hoodie.

"Gimme," he demands.

What a brat. Sora huffs fondly and presses a hand to Riku's forehead. Yup, burning up alright. Riku's eyes flutter closed as he leans forward into Sora, who quickly pulls his hand away and steadies him so he doesn't keel over. Definitely a fever. Not too bad, if he had to guess, but just to be safe he'll have to take his temperature later. Do they even _have_ a thermometer...?

"Only sick people get porridge," Sora says.

Riku truly frowns at him now and Sora watches as the cogs turn in his head, searching for a clever retort when otherwise it would easily slip from his lips.

"You're gonna eat porridge, too," he eventually points out.

"Alright, small amendment: Only sick people and their caretakers get to eat it."

Riku pouts –  _pouts! -_ at that, but stays silent.

"So, are you sick?" he asks cheekily, presenting the bowls to him.

With a huff, Riku crosses his arms and looks away.

"'Cause if you're not, I'll - "

"Stay!" Riku exclaims. 

Within a second he's halfway out of bed like he had to physically prevent Sora from leaving. Like Sora had  _planned_ to, when all he was going to say was "eat this alone". Sora almost drops the tray in his hurry to get back to Riku's side, catching one of his hands in his.

"Of course I'll stay," he says. 

That's new, too. Watching a sick Riku has been fun so far, it's as if the steadfast resolve and composure he carries himself are put on a back burner thus making him more expressive than usual but  _this..._ Sora's heart clenches and he puts the tray aside again, just long enough to shuffle both of them back on the bed and under the blankets. Then he balances the tray on their legs and grabs Riku's hand.

"I'm always here," he says. 

Riku sniffles. Oh gosh, please don't let him cry, he can handle a lot of things but seeing Riku cry is not one of those – but when he looks, Riku's eyes are still dry. So he relaxes against him and laughs for both of their benefit.

"Let's eat, then."

  


Eating is a very slow affair. Sora has to keep nudging him to continue, as Riku, sick and sleepy as he is, has trouble staying focused. His head is resting heavily on Sora's and he's sure that if he let him be, Riku would be out like a light in a matter of seconds. By the time Sora's bowl is empty, Riku's is still half-full, so Sora feeds him some strawberries and apple slices before calling it good enough. 

He sighs deeply and squeezes Riku's hand. With Riku in this state, going out is out of the question. More importantly, he'll have to get him out of the sweaty clothes and into clean ones. Then he can search for a thermometer, maybe ask one of their friends to lend them one if they don't have one. Dinner has to be changed now that they'll eat at home, there are movies to be picked out for a marathon, and also -

"Oh fiddlesticks," Riku mumbles.

Sora opens his eyes to see that Riku knocked over his glass of milk and is now looking at it forlornly.

"Language," he chides and wiggles out from under the blankets. He hauls Riku to his feet. "Go get washed while I clean this up."

Riku meekly slinks off to the bathroom, supporting himself on the walls, while Sora stares at the milk stain.

Taking care of a sick Riku might not be that bad, he thinks. Even if the thought of a giant like him suddenly turning clumsy is a bit terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thank you for reading! it's just a little sick fic and i didn't even get to the sick part, really, but i hope it was good anyway  
> [(my twitter)](https://twitter.com/Lanzelilot)


End file.
